1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device unaffected by external impacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry, the demand for display devices dramatically increases. Recently, display devices have been required to have lighter weight and thinner thickness, and to consume lower power and to provide higher display resolution. In order to meet these requirements, liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) and organic light-emitting display devices using organic light-emitting characteristics are being developed.
Since mobile devices, such as smart phones, are used in more diverse environments with increased frequency and for longer periods of time, external impacts may be frequently applied to the mobile devices. For example, when the mobile devices are dropped while being in use, a sudden external impact may be applied to the mobile devices. Therefore, mobile devices should have more sufficient durability, and their display properties should not be degraded by the external impacts applied, for example, when the mobile devices are dropped while being in use.